


How Do I Love Thee?

by BBCGirl657



Series: Richard Armitage One-Shots [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Spooks | MI-5 RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosie goes with Richard to New Zealand while he films The Hobbit. Rosie gets bored, so she goes in search of Richard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do I Love Thee?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "How Do I Love Thee" by Elizabeth Barrett Browning read by Richard Armitage himself for Audible.com

Rosie sighed for the thousandth time. She was bored and there was nothing to do. 

All the guys were in dwarf boot camp. 

Normally she tagged along with Richard and watched from the sidelines as her gorgeous boyfriend swung sledgehammers and sparred with the other dwarves. 

She pulled out her phone and checked her text messages. 

Nothing from Richard. 

She pulled herself off the couch and left Richard’s trailer. She smiled and waved to the people she passed.

“I know who you’re looking for”, Aidan said, “He’s right over there”. He pointed to a couch and some chairs stashed away in the corner of the studio. 

“Thank you”, she said and made her way over to where Richard and Graham sat. 

Graham tapped Richard on the arm and pointed. 

Richard smiled when he saw Rosie. 

She plopped down on the couch next to him and lifted his arm so she could set her head in his lap. “You’re all sweaty”, she said. 

“Sword training will do that to you, love”, he said, smoothing his hand over her hair. 

She loved feeling Richard’s long fingers in her hair, his short nails lightly scratching his scalp. She closed her eyes and moved her head to shift Richard’s fingers to the spot she wanted them. 

“Is she purring?” Graham teased.

“Shut-up Braveheart”, she said. 

The Scotsman chuckled.

She heard him get up and walk away, leaving the two alone. “Will you read something to me?” she asked him. 

“I really need to concentrate on learning my lines”, Richard told her. 

“Please?” she pouted, “Just read me one thing”. 

He smoothed his hand over her hair again. “What would you like to hear?” he asked her.

“How Do I Love Thee”, she told him. 

Richard pulled up the poem on his iPad. He rested one of his hands on her throat, gently caressing her pulse point as he read the poem.

_How Do I Love Thee? (Sonnet 43) by Elizabeth Barrett Browning_

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of being and ideal grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day’s  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for right.  
I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood’s faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.

Richard looked down and noticed that Rosie’s breathing had evened out and she was fast asleep in his lap.

“She asleep?” Graham asked, coming back over to them. 

Richard nodded.

“Do you want to take her back to your trailer?” the Scotsman asked.

“She’ll sleep for a couple of hours. What time should be done today?” Richard asked him. 

“Around 4, maybe 5”, Graham told him. 

Richard looked at his watch.

It was just after 2.

“She should sleep till then”, Richard said. 

Graham picked Rosie up while Richard got up. He laid her back down on the couch. 

Richard shrugged off his jacket and placed over her body. He kissed her forehead and said, “I’ll be back later, love”.

She made a noise in the back of her throat that told Richard she had heard him. 

He placed a kiss on her sleeping lips and followed Graham out of the studio.


End file.
